


Air Conditioning

by Dreamin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Aziraphale knows just how to make his husband happy during a heatwave.





	Air Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by one of the ship names. :)

Crowley flopped dramatically onto the sofa, his whole body spread out as far as he could get it, even stretching out his fingers and toes, just so no skin was touching skin. He was down to black silk boxers and a red cotton undershirt, his shades on top of his head. “It’s. Too. Bloody. Hot.”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes fondly as he worked on his shop’s financials on his laptop at his desk. Shortly after they were married, Crowley had convinced him that he needed to embrace the idea of actually selling his books, that he could share his love of reading with his customers (“and make a tidy profit to boot”). “You’re a demon, love – the heat shouldn’t bother you.” Aziraphale himself had taken off his coat, tie, and vest, his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows.

“Yeah, well, we’ve established that I was never very demonic,” Crowley muttered. “I can withstand hellfire, that doesn’t mean I like it.” He shouted up at the ceiling, “And this weather is pretty damn close!”

His husband chuckled. “I’m sure God can hear you, but I don’t think She cares about a little discomfort. There must be a reason for this heatwave.”

He thought that over. “Just because it’s natural, that doesn’t necessarily mean it’s from Her,” he pointed out. “This could easily have been sent from Hell. It’s just the kind of thing I’d do to make people snarly.”

“Ah, but you didn’t do this.” Aziraphale looked over at him, eyebrows raised. “Did you?”

“Why would I do something that hurts me directly?”

The angel smiled a bit. “Just checking.” He went back to his spreadsheets.

“We got any ice cream left?” Crowley asked after a moment.

“You ate the last of it yesterday,” Aziraphale said, not looking up. “You were never good at saving some for later.”

“Mr. Instant Gratification, that’s me,” he mumbled. The demon tried imagining himself swimming in a pool of cool, clear water and while the mental vacation helped a little bit, he was still uncomfortably hot.

After another fifteen minutes, Aziraphale shut down his laptop then turned to him, smiling happily. “Be good,” he ignored Crowley pretending to gag, “and we can go for ice cream in the park.”

“That would require getting dressed.”

“You’ll have to get dressed anyway, the man coming to install the air conditioning unit will be here this afternoon.”

Crowley sat up, staring at the love of his life. “You-”

“Bought an air conditioner, yes,” Aziraphale said proudly. “After listening to you complain for the past week, I had to something.”

With inhuman speed, Crowley moved to the desk, hauled Aziraphale out of the chair, and kissed him soundly.


End file.
